This invention relates to apparatus for treating metal charges, particularly for the improvement of the structure and/or surfaces of metal charges.
Metal charges are usually heated, in an atmosphere of protective gas or in a vacuum, in a box furnace within a shroud. The heated charge is then lowered into a quenching or reagent bath. With such an apparatus, it is known to use a fixed box furnace, and to insert the charge from beneath by means of a ram. A fixed, floor-level, laterally-offset quenching bath is associated with this furnace, the entire space beneath the box furnace and above the quenching bath being formed as a chamber which is closable by a slider (see British patent specification No. 892 519). Apparatus is also known in which the box furance is movable, and can be driven over a floor-level quenching bath or baths (see DE-OS No. 1942801).
The main disadvantage of the apparatus having a fixed box furnace and a fixed quenching bath is that it is extraordinarily expensive. On the other hand, although the apparatus having a movable furnace results in a substantially more elegant working process, it requires extraordinary high constructional expense in order to move the heavy furnace, while a large workshop area is necessary for the accommodation of the quenching baths.
The aim of the invention is to provide an apparatus for treating metal charges which is less expensive than the known types of apparatus.